Nirvana
by eternal anaesthetic
Summary: Post-Pacifist life for Mettaton appears to be going well. With his stunning new human appearance, an equally handsome boyfriend, and incredible success on the surface it's hard to imagine wanting more... that is until one short man decides to make life a living Hell for him. Post Pacifist, human!AU, established Papyton with cheating aspects and slow burn Mettasans. No Fontcest.
1. Chapter 1

Post-Pacifist life for Mettaton appears to be going quite well for the time being. With his stunning new human appearance, an equally handsome boyfriend, and incredible success on the surface it's hard to imagine wanting more... that is until one short man decides to make life a living Hell for him and threatens to cause him to lose it all.

Set after Pacifist route, human!AU, established Papyton with cheating aspects and slower burn Mettasans. No fontcest.

Alternatively; Nothing is more enticing than what you can't have, and for Sans, nothing could be more painfully true than watching his brother dating a man he despised to his very core. But who is to say that the hatred he felt isn't something more?

Also alternatively; Mettaton cheats after some unrelenting teasing on Sans' behalf and they hate themselves all the more for it, while Papyrus is blissfully oblivious.

 **Tags/Trigger Warnings;** MTT is intersex (both male and female), NSFW, Sexual Content, Some Violence, Teasing, Unrelenting Teasing, Angst, Slow Burn, Smut, Lots of Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff, Everyone is human, later mentions of Mpreg (but no actual Mpreg yet), A lot of cheating (like... a lot), Guilt, Pain, Mettaton/Papyrus, Mettaton/Sans

 **N/A;** Big shoutout to my betas hell, fae and broke for sticking through this with me and throwing back much needed support, ideas and criticism! And of course thank you to the lovely Evelyn who was my partner in crime for the long haul of this work. You are the best Sans and Papyrus rper I could have ever had the absolute pleasure to work with! Thank you for allowing me to post all our hard work and for turning this dream into a semi-reality.

Human versions of these characters were inspired by Todd-Net's renditions of them, we made a little folder we have made specifically for their art we found relevant. Go check them out, give them a watch if you can, their Undertale work is fantastic if you haven't already seen it around. Likewise I have compromised a playlist with quite a few songs that go hand in hand with this story! Many of the songs won't legitimately fall into place until later on, then they will begin to make sense. I'll go ahead and post the links to the Spotify/Youtube playlists and the art by Todd-Net in the reviews section!

Alright, I believe that is it... Sorry for so much spewing of things before we get down to the nitty gritty! I hope you all enjoy it and we will be updating this frequently as we have almost 300k of content to put out for this fic and it's still in progress!

* * *

It has been quite some time since the monsters made the move to the human world, and many of said monsters have found their own places to call home nearby, where they were able to find peace and comfort among their own and their new human company. During the monsters' move to collect their past things and relocate to the surface, some of Gaster's previous workings and machines were found. Alongside them were many plans and blueprints of what King Asgore originally had commission him for. Among the dusty old machines was one that had the ability to completely transform monsters into humans. This machine's purpose was a grim one, as it was created for the sole intention of turning monsters into humans in the hopes they would produce human souls which could then be harvested should it somehow become impossible to obtain them from other humans falling. The technology was never completed, but with the help of a local science research group, humans and monsters completed the project and several of the monsters who wished to be tested were successfully transformed from monsters into what would be their human appearance.

After the transition from monster life to human life, many of Frisk's beloved friends chose to stay within the outskirts of a nearby city, where many small suburbs and perfect little houses stood, just as they would in any good ending. At the edge of the suburbs stood a very tall and lovely mansion fit for a king, owned by none other than Mettaton. Mettaton had successfully made his grand debut as a murderous robot turned glamorous star almost seamlessly after successfully testing the monster-to-human machine. He went on to do several different interviews and quickly became a household name throughout much of the human world by collaborating with many human stars and media across all sorts of shows, though he has yet to create his own studio once more.

In another section of the same suburbs, the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, found a humble place to call their own in a simple apartment building. Sans found a job on his own to pay the rent and costs of living in the space while Papyrus was still trying to find himself a job. Sans had offered to put in a good word for his brother but Paps wanted none of it. Stubborn and refusing to quit, he was going to find a job himself! Now, if only the human world would accept being a very famous royal guardsman as work experience on his resume... Despite the hiccups, the two brothers have managed to stay afloat. They were also among the monsters who tested their long forgotten father's machine, and successfully started their new lives among the humans as humans themselves!

During their time on the surface, Papyrus and Mettaton had begun to see each other quite frequently and were now very much an item. They tried to keep it toned down so Metta would seem open for his fans, but they were still practically inseparable when they were together. One night in particular, Mettaton waltzed into the skelebros' apartment and left with Papyrus without even so much of a nod in Sans' direction. Normally, Mettaton would've given Sans a forewarning about when they were leaving, where they were going, and when they would be back, as he was usually scolded by the smaller former-skeleton after the fact if he did not. Tonight was quite different though, Mettaton had planned to take Papyrus out and on a tour of his brand new studio for shooting his very own TV shows, on the surface! It was such a grand occasion, and Mettaton wanted to keep it a surprise, even to Sans, so that Papyrus could be blown away. Hell, even Mettaton (although he designed it by hand) had not seen the finished studio yet.

Mettaton and Papyrus had a lovely tour around the entire studio twice, and they later had dinner at a nearby restaurant before going home, all the while completely and utterly content. They were quite oblivious to the chaos that would be awaiting them, or at least Mettaton, when they returned Papyrus home. It wasn't until Mettaton was driving his little El Dorado with Papyrus in the passenger's seat nodding off that he realized Sans did not know where they had been. And Papyrus was so tired... it was well past his bedtime. Metta took deep breaths all the way back to the apartment and gently shook his boyfriend awake so that he could bring him up and help set him to bed. When he walked in with Papyrus, the apartment was completely dark and Sans was nowhere in sight. Mettaton helped to support the sleepy Paps' body on their way to his room and laid him to bed so that he could go right to sleep. Sure enough, as soon as his head hit the pillow, Papyrus was out cold. Metta kissed his forehead and then went to leave the room as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him. He remained vigilant (or paranoid) as he made his way to the door, still looking for any sign of Sans but unable to see in the darkness. Something did not feel right.

After they had left the house, in far too much of a rush, it had taken quite a while for Sans to calm his anger. His hands rotated in tight circles as he paced by the door, peeking out every now and then to see if they were back yet. But soon enough it got dark, and with a sigh the shorter man flopped into an armchair. With a flick of his wrist, he grabbed a discarded mug up off the floor, placing it gently on the table before closing his eyes. His flesh-covered hands moved towards his head to rub at his temples. The feeling of touching skin to skin was still strange for him. It was warm, tingling almost. It felt like his senses were heightened now, but this wasn't the best time to think about it. With a groan, he flopped back against the chair, twisting to face the wall. If he was towards the door, he would have been unable to pull his gaze away from it.

Running his fingers through his short brown hair, Sans prepared to give up and go to bed when the motor of a car sounded. The man froze, his eye would've been glowing if it hadn't been shut tight. Laying his arms at his side, Sans held his breath as the door squeaked open. He didn't dare to open his eyes, sitting as still as he could. He hadn't turned the lights on, so the house was pitch black as they made their way to his brothers bedroom. Still not wanting to breathe, he waited until Pap's door clicked closed to make his move. He could hear Mettaton moving through the house, most likely looking for him. He flicked on the lamp on the table at his side, and with a dramatic flare he spun his chair around to face Mettaton. Sans mismatched gaze narrowed at the sight of the man, his hands raising as he steepled his fingers in front of his face. For a moment he just stared, until finally a wide grin cracked his face. "We need to talk." He said, far too calmly.

Mettaton stopped dead in his tracks when the light clicked on and he spun around to face the smaller man. He held his breath, trying his hardest to gather himself, but feeling as though his heart would beat right out of his chest. The look on Sans features filled him with a, dare he say, dread that practically had his skin crawling and palms sweating. "Hello Sans, I was just looking for you to say the same thing." He spoke after taking a moment to collect himself so that he, too, could seem calm and cool about the situation. Inside his mind however, everything was telling him to run and scream, to be anywhere but there. He knew better than to keep Sans in the dark about where they had gone, but this was the first time he had stepped this far over the boundary of what not to do. The calm attitude of Sans unsettled Metta far more than he would like, and he could only imagine the utter shitstorm he was about to face.

The near-calm voice of Mettaton only made him smile more until his all-too familiar grin crossed his features. He rose to his feet, rocking back on his ankles as he dug his hands deep into his pockets. "How nice of you to invite yourself out. You'd think this old bag of bones would have been in bed, hmm?" Raising an eyebrow, he stood his ground and looked up at the taller man, before winking and tilting his head in the direction of the door. "Lead the way." They couldn't talk here, not where Papyrus could easily wake up and hear them, and there was a lot to talk about, that much was certain. So Sans just stood there, hands inside his pockets, eyes on the man before him. He could wait all night, but let's face it, he was far too lazy for that. With an impatient huff he took two steps towards the door before standing stock still, waiting for MTT to lead him to his car.

Metta glanced in the direction of Papyrus' room before looking back at Sans, still trying desperately to keep his cool. At least his brother had the decency to take this elsewhere so that they didn't startle Paps out of his sleep. MTT fished through his pocket for his keys and headed to the door, opening and pausing only to step aside for Sans. To make it seem as though everything was in fact fine, to hell if he'd lose his touch in his nerves, he made a slight gesture for Sans to go first, clicking the fob to his car, which made the lights flash once and the doors unlock. "I insist." He spoke quietly but his voice had a tiny bit of bite to it. Mettaton was getting a feel for this man's game, and even if he was afraid of the consequences, he was either not going to play it at all, or play it to the point it breaks.

Sans' hands clenched into fists within his pockets, but he remained stone-faced calm. Letting out a low whistle, he stepped out of the house, smirking as the door shut quietly behind them. Peeking up at Mettaton, he stood up on the tips of his toes, letting his breath tickle the taller male's features. "You insist, do you?" He whispered, his voice gruff for only a moment. He pulled back with a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders, skipping down the steps. "You don't have to break my leg for that." Ah, bone puns. Even in human form they never got old and brittle. Oops, was that another one? Laughing to himself, he shuffled down to the car and pulled his left hand from his pocket to open the passenger side door, letting himself in.

Slamming the car door behind him, Sans sunk into the comfortable seats with a sigh. He had to hand it to MTT, this was a damn nice car. Running his fingertips over the dash, he took in in the rustic, leathery smell of it all. He was actually a bit excited to get to ride in it, but the near stoic grin on his face hid that excitement. It might seem like an oxymoron, stoic grin, but his features held the expression so often that it was hardly unexpected. Leaning back, he glanced at the horizon and waited for the larger man to get in the car, taking one last deep breath, to calm his pounding heart. This was becoming all too real now. For so long he had watched Paps and MTT flit around like some sort of happy couple, leaving him behind. For so long it had been just the two of them, Sans and Papyrus, and now there was this big, beefy hunk of a man between them. Sans let none of these thoughts make their way onto his features though, simply waiting for the night to go on.

Mettaton rolled his eyes at Sans' bone pun, feeling maybe the man should try to expand his vocabulary of comedy through the use of human puns now considering he was one. It certainly wouldn't hurt seeing as he has tapped the reservoir of new skeleton material bone dry by now, pun definitely intended. He headed to the car and visibly flinched as Sans slammed the door. "Even if it may seem I am too rich to care, please, don't slam her doors." Mettaton grumbled as he gingerly got into the car and started it up so they could get going. As he backed out of the parking spot, he asked "Where to? I am not actually planning to stop anywhere, I would just like to know how far to drive to replicate how long this will last." Mettaton said as he began to drive, a bored and slightly annoyed look on his face. The nonchalant grin on Sans face was a facade that began to grow old and MTT could not help but be a little daring to test that. "Keep in mind we are both human now, darling, and I've heard car accidents can be fatal. I wouldn't want to hurt this beautiful car either."

Now it was Sans' turn to roll his eyes, turning to look out the window as they drove along. Flipping his head backwards a bit, he let his unkempt hair flop down as he looked at MTT upside down. "However long it takes to get some answers, of course." He said, completely ignoring the ginger touch he gave his car. He even went as far to call it a 'her', which made him want to gag. It was a car after all. His grin did fade at Mettaton's comment about the possibility of a car accident, but his face was back up quickly and peering at the opposite side of the road as they drove. Not that fast either, in fact he was pretty sure they were just tapping the speed limit. Holding back a groan, he licked his now dry lips.

Sans' nostrils flared as he sat back in his seat, that his as wide and toothy as ever as he looked straight ahead. "Did you know I kept my powers when I became human?" The man asked, casually raising his left hand to inspect his nails. Flexing each of his fingers, his blue eye glancing at MTT in his periphery. He might have lazy bones, but that didn't mean he couldn't outlast his opponent. Starting on an off topic would help, eh?

Mettaton kept driving, trying to pretend he wasn't entirely listening, but inside he was set in panic mode. No wonder the fear he felt was that damn strong. Metta didn't want to believe Sans' words, hell, maybe the guy was just bluffing, but deep in his soul it felt like it was true. He spoke up after another long pause, finally, as if he hadn't missed a beat but was simply paused all together until that moment. "I didn't know that actually." He spoke matter of factly as if the words held no meaning to him, but he knew damn well it meant infinitely more than he let on. He continued at a steady speed, preparing to just keep driving for a while. Sans was most likely not going to just let this slip past him, and as much as MTT wanted to believe otherwise, the smaller man most likely had him right where he wanted him. How was he always one step ahead? "I can explain exactly what we did this evening." Mettaton spoke before glancing at Sans from the corner of his eye then back to the road. Anything to just get this over with, get out of Sans' power and move on.

Sans' smile morphed into more of a cocky smirk as he dropped a hand on his lap, letting it slap on his thigh with a loud clap. He moved on quickly to say that he could explain, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You can, can you? You can explain exactly why my brother was out far past his bedtime? And why you left without so much as a word to me about where you were?" He asked, a sickly sweet tone to his voice. And then, without a moment's hesitation, his blue eye flashed yellow and suddenly the smaller man was no longer in the car. In fact, he was a few feet in front the car, and directly in the path of Mettaton's driving, he stood casually with that grin on his face and his hands deep in his pockets again. If MTT didn't stop in time, Sans knew he could escape. But Mettaton needed to see just exactly who was in charge of this conversation, and it sure as hell wasn't him.

Mettaton's heart practically stopped and jumped into his throat as he slammed on the brakes as fast as he possibly could, the car screeching and swerving to a halt just a mere foot in front of the dude. Metta was clearly shook and took a moment to feel if he was still breathing before he brushed his hair from his face to see if Sans was there and if he was okay. If he wasn't scared now, he felt as though he were just a ghost all over again, like he had left his body and returned just from how terrifying the ordeal was. His foot was still slammed onto the brake, holding it completely still for fear letting off of it even slightly would make it go a million miles an hour. The smell of the burned tires on asphalt was all that filled his mind. Sans sure did have his powers still. Mettaton could be sure of that.

With his eye still flashing he stood perfectly still, taking in a deep breath as the car grew closer. Once the screeching stopped, he rose his left foot and gingerly placed it on the front bumper, just enough to lean down and peer at Mettaton through the windshield. Good, he was still alive. His features relaxed, eyes returning back to their normal blue and brown look. With a shrug of his shoulders he bounced off the car, taking his hands out of his pockets to link his his fingers behind his head. Leaning against them, he scoffed slightly as he stood there, not making a move to get back in the car. "Well?" He asked casually, as if nothing had happened. He did ask him a question, after all. And look how nice and patient he was, standing out in the cold night, the moonlight casting an almost eerie glow on him. For a moment, he felt just like his old self. The soft silver glow almost reminded him of his skinless self. Flashing that classic grin, he just... waited.

Mettaton remained staring forward, almost blankly, his hands wrapped firmly to the steering wheel and revealing a grip so tight his knuckles were white. His foot was still stationed heavily at the stop, and he tried to regain more feeling. He shut his eyes firmly and he finally spoke "Are you okay?" Mettaton asked Sans, not out of emotionally or anything else but out of legitimate fear for Sans' life itself. To hell if he was in trouble already with this asshole, he did not want actual harm to come of him. How... how in the hell would he explain it to Papyrus if he... if he had hit Sans. His body began to shake as an overwhelming feeling of legitimate guilt fell over him. No more messing around and playing games. He wasn't going to play. "Sans please just get in the car. I'm going to find a place to pull over. Please be okay. Please." Mettaton spoke but didn't make any move to open his eyes or let up off of the brakes. He was overridden with his fear, worry, guilt and shame and he laid it bare for once, no longer trying to act calm. He was too scared shitless to hide anything now. He had to just finish this.

He stood there and kept grinning, but then he noticed something was wrong. His gaze moved to his pale knuckles, the fact that the man's eyes were firmly squeezed shut. His smile faltered, and when he spoke he damn near broke his heart. His whole facade dropped, worry entering his blue and brown gaze. As upset over this as he was, Sans didn't realize just how badly shook up Mettaton was. Sighing, he stepped over to the passenger door and popped it open. "Hey, hey I'm fine. It's okay. I'm..." the short man paused, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. "I'm sorry man." He muttered, bending at the waist to climb back into the car. He clicked in his seatbelt, gently shutting the car door this time. Twisting, he looked at the taller man with a grimace on his face. He could take things too far sometimes, and there were no convenient shaped lamps on some random road.

Mettaton slowly loosened his grip on the wheel and opened his eyes when he heard the door shut beside him. He then finally took a deep breath and started to lighten up on the brakes until he cruised along just a little bit further up the road before pulling over to the side and sticking the car in park. "I'm sorry, too. I didn't actually mean anything by my threat, Sans. I couldn't live with myself if I killed you. What... what would I tell Papyrus?" He asked, his voice so quiet and broken it was as if it were coming from his cousin and not himself. He finally looked at Sans, his neutral grey eyes meeting his mismatched blue and brown ones. "I knew how much Papyrus wanted to see my new studio when I had it ready. I designed it myself but I physically didn't see it until this evening, with Papyrus. I thought it would be a nice surprise to bring him on a personal tour of it, something exciting for both of us..." Mettaton trailed off, a smile gracing his face as he felt his cheeks warm up. He looked away from Sans and rubbed a hand on his face then through his hair before taking a deep breath again. "I just wish... you trusted me more. I'd never do anything to harm him. I... I love him." He confided quietly, refusing to look back in the direction of the smaller man.

The more the man spoke, the more silent Sans became. Yes, Paps. Who couldn't love him, honestly? The big oaf was a even bigger dork, him and his puzzles that he loved so much. Frowning, he rose his right index finger and casually slid the door lock up and down while he blew out a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't trust him per say... okay maybe that was lying but deep down, Sans was jealous. He didn't have anyone besides his brother, and seeing their affection made him want the same thing as well. Peeking over at MTT out of the corner of his eye, he moved his left hand towards the driver's leg. Sans reached out as if he was going to pat his thigh, but hesitated. His fingers pulled back until he dropped both in his lap, abandoning his task at playing with the lock and just sat there. Pushing his long tuft hair out of his face, he glanced outside for a moment more. "I can see that." He said softly, perhaps with a little more emotion than he intended. "I'm glad you guys had fun. I uh, I need to stretch out these old bones." Turning to wink at the man, he stepped out of the car and crunched a few steps into the gravel. What did he expect to happen tonight? "Just, no more late nights. We know how Paps gets with little sleep." Chuckling, with that big grin like nothing was wrong, he walked into the woods.

Mettaton watched Sans disappear off into the woods and turned off the car, figuring the dude would return shortly. Maybe he was also a bit shook from the near-death experience as well, even if his teleportation was in effect. Metta sighed and relaxed more in the driver's seat, his head rested back against the leather. He glanced up at the stars, the real deal for once, and truly wondered how Sans could have had such a change in heart. He just... dropped the fight almost completely and sounded almost, somber. It was off putting. What was wrong? Surely it must be something deeper than keeping Papyrus out past curfew. Was Sans... jealous somehow? Protective certainly but jealousy could be playing a factor too. Metta crossed his arms over his chest and tried to clear his mind of it, he was just glad the ordeal was somewhat over. Maybe. Then again, it could just be another ploy for Mettaton to let his guard down further. He shut his eyes again and his eyebrows knit together. How could he have been so foolish and vulnerable in front of Sans, honestly? He still wasn't convinced the guy trusted him, why should he return the favor? He practically just admitted to him he flat out loved his brother. Ugh. He moved his hands up to rub his face as he sat upright more again. If only he had let Sans know ahead of time this all could have been avoided. He just wanted to end tonight on a good note. As soon as Sans comes back they can just head home and pretend this never happened.

He scuffed his feet against the forest floor, blowing out a puff of air. Damn, for having more... stuff on he sure felt colder that he ever had. He was about to just head home, he could get there quite quickly, but the short man froze. Looking up at the stars, he smirked a bit. Who was to say he couldn't tease, not even a little bit? Grinning a little bit, he glanced back at the shadowed form of the car. He still had his powers in this body, but maybe if he miscalculated...

With a puff of air he was back in the car, but instead of in the passenger seat he was on his hands and knees over Mettaton's lap. Looking up with that toothy grin of his, he shrugged his shoulders as he shifted his hands to either side of the head rest. "Oops, misshot I guess." Sans only had to whisper, hovering just inches over MTT's warm body. His own felt flush at the contact, his mismatched gaze narrowing ever so slightly. Was this a challenge? Maybe. But he had no intentions of moving any time soon.

Mettaton looked back from under his hands to be face to face with Sans. He practically jumped out of his skin again but didn't make any move to advance or push him away. His grey eyes narrowed as he stared into the other's face, studying it for any clue as to why he was doing this. "Funny, I never knew you could mess up the aim of your teleportation." Mettaton spoke, having expected Sans to already be in the other seat, but instead he was made painfully aware Sans wasn't moving anywhere by the shift of his hands. What the hell was his game? Whatever it was, Mettaton supposed he was just along for the ride, wanting to see who would bend first: Sans to shift off of him or Mettaton to shove him off himself. What an odd competition. Maybe everything was all just a ruse for Sans to play more mind games like this.

The shorter man simply winked playfully, the tip of his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. "Well you know, new body and all. Getting used to this whole skin thing. I'm going to have to switch out my bone-tastic jokes for something meatier." Sans said softly. Shifting so that his knees hugged MTT's legs, he moved forward so that his forehead was just hardly touching the taller man's. "It's all so new and... warm." Exhaling sharply, he inched closer, eyes locking with his silver gaze. But at the last moment he sat up, pulling up until his lower back hit the steering wheel. Glancing over his shoulder at it, he just dismissed the pressure to look back at the very much trapped human below him.

Mettaton felt himself snap back to reality after the intense pull he felt from Sans who was practically sitting on his lap. He inhaled sharply as if he hadn't taken a breath that entire time and he ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of his thoughts. What the hell was that? What the hell is on Sans mind? Is he absolutely insane? And why was Mettaton's body reacting so... odd. His heart felt stopped and hyperactive all at the same time and he still felt like he was gasping for breath. And his face felt so very hot with the cold air around them practically biting it. Part of him almost longed to have the smaller man closer to him just to fend off that cold feeling that was so intense. And yet, he was still trapped under him. He looked at Sans, clearly waiting on an answer and trying to look stern and in control despite how he was being stirred on the inside.

However Sans wasn't a fool, he could feel the increase of body heat all around them. The windows at their side started to fog, and he glanced around it with a chuckle. "Yes... skin is oddly... delicate." Sans mused, pressing his hand against the cold window before quickly placing his chilled hand on the base of Mettaton's neck. He hummed as the heat of him chased away the cold, ever so slowly dipping down until his nose ran across the left lobe of the man trapped under him. Inhaling softly, he took in the musky scent of him. There was something else he couldn't place, maybe a cologne of some kind. "So sensitive and soft." He added, his left hand coming up as he ever so softly ran his fingers tips across his angled cheekbones. Sans didn't pull away this time, but he drew back just enough to capture the gaze that was surely on him. With a soft, airy chuckle he lingered there, almost daring to be stopped.

Metta's mind was once again lost and he had all but forgotten his personal vendetta and why he was trying to keep it cool from the start. All he knew was he had someone warm on him that kept the cold air from biting his face and his cheeks. He relaxed a touch more on the seat and shut his eyes as Sans placed his cold hand from the window against his neck. As if welcoming the touch, he tilted his head ever so slightly back, almost inviting Sans closer anyways. The sound of Sans' voice so close to his ear sent shivers up his spine and the heat began to gather in another area that was almost foreign to him. When he felt Sans' fingertips dance across his cheeks his eyes opened and he stared intensely at the bicolored eyes staring back at him. He moved one hand up and rest it against the back of Sans' hand, a silent plea for him not to stop, but for him to proceed with caution. The pause was bringing him back and he was realizing the gravity of the situation.

Sans' eyes grew a fraction wide as their hands collided, a shuddering breath the first hint that he was losing control. His heart pounded in his chest as heat twisted around them like a blanket, making the rest of the world fade away. He couldn't hear anything else except for their breathing, his own a bit more shallow than usual. Sans tore his gaze away from Metta's eyes, dragging them down to those inviting lips. Carefully sliding his left hand out from under his, he trailed a single finger down the crook of his neck, hooking his fingers sharply around his collarbone. Leaning even closer he gently drug his lips across Mettaton's. It wasn't a full kiss, just a whisper of their lips pressing together. As badly as he wanted this, he kept thinking of what Papy would do if he heard. If. That one word brought him comfort... for now.

With a gentle groan, Sans wiggled his legs down slightly until he was more flush with the larger man. His jeans pulled at his skin, less and less room as things started to get... more blood flow. Huffing he ran the tip of his nose across MTT's jaw line, parting his jaws to nip at his sensitive lope. Yes, skin was a lot more fun.

Mettaton moved his hand that was previously touching Sans hand up to the side of his face as he felt their lips just barely touch. He truly wanted to press his lips flush to Sans but he couldn't bring himself to close the rest of the gap. And his mind began to wander somewhere else as something else started to make itself known. He felt Sans shift down to be even closer and inhaled sharply at feeling him brush against his junk. Whether or not Sans had meant to didn't quite matter, either way, it felt damn good. He let out a soft groan as he felt Sans nip at the soft flesh of his neck and he moved his other hand behind Sans, gripping him and trying to pull him closer against him. His other hand that was at the side of Sans' face shifted to the back of his head and pulled it against him gently, all the while Metta tilted his head back to give Sans better access. It all just felt to good, and he decided that he'd proceed only if Sans would, and the man didn't show any signs he would stop. He knew it would absolutely break Papyrus' heart if he found out but... just one time couldn't hurt. Mettaton had always been so careful around them both. He hadn't even gotten this far with Papyrus yet, and yet here was his brother who was usually the one giving the former robot such a hard time for even a simple peck on Papyrus' cheek. It felt so ass backwards. Was Sans trying to make a point? Was he... Mettaton gave up on finishing coherent thoughts as he pressed himself to Sans, giving in completely. To hell with fighting if this felt so much better.

It threw off Sans only a fraction when Mettaton opened himself more. With his hand on the back of his head he inhaled sharply, digging his round face into the crook of his neck. He left a furious trail of nips across the skin there, his hips rocking ever so slightly to push up against him. Sans' own bulge grazed against his, a sharper groan nearly lost against his neck. One hand gripped the back of the headrest while his other left phantom trails down Metta's side, cupping the curve of his hip. Just as he rocked back to finally lock their lips together, his left ass cheek hit the horn.

Sans jumped, nearly jarring Metta right in the balls. Pulling back sharply, he panted, his cheeks flushed from all the action. Looking down at the bigger man, everything came tumbling back in. His brother... this would kill him. His sharp intake of breath had nothing to do with being turned on anymore as he carefully picked himself off of Mettaton. He hesitated, wanting so much to taste him, but he knew he couldn't. Not to Papy. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He just sat there in stunned silence, too shocked to do much of anything. As much as he just wanted to teleport away, his body felt like stone. What the hell just happened? Sans had wanted to react on the few inklings of feelings he had had, on the sense of being alone and watching his brother with the man at his side. And then he had gone and done this. Closing his eyes he leaned forward until his forehead gently collided with the dashboard.

Mettaton came back from the honk of the car's horn and took a few moments to gather himself and calm the hell down. He moved a hand up to hide his face, everything feeling way too hot now for his liking, but nowhere near hot enough. His face was completely flushed and despite the pain in his upper thigh from a near miss of ball shattering, he was still painfully aware of the bulge making his pants feel ten times smaller than they were before. His heart calmed enough to the point he'd be able to drive so he sat up more and rubbed the back of his neck, not even glancing Sans' way. "Back home?" The taller of the two offered as he got ready to turn the ignition. His voice was practically wrecked, gravelly and dirtier than it normally is, almost as unfiltered as the apparent erection pressing against his pants. As hard as it was, he had to bring them both back to normalcy. This was nothing. Just a... reaction from a near death experience surely. Humans tend to latch to each other if they both experience something traumatizing right? This was just a natural human response. Surely. Nothing would come of it, Mettaton thought as his internal monologue ran. He had his boyfriend, Papyrus. Surely... surely maybe he could soon teach him what he just learnt. Yeah. If that felt so good, it would be bound to do something for him. See? Now it is a learning experience too. A learning experience that will never be addressed again. Mettaton was so wrapped in his thoughts and the feeling in his groin that he had forgotten he was awaiting an answer from Sans.

The cool leather dash was of little comfort to his overheating body. His breath was still unsteady, and Sans fought to control it all. He didn't look up when Metta asked him if they should go back home, nodding where his head was resting. A quick glance at the other man let him know that he wasn't looking his way, so with a sigh he rose back up and leaned heavily into his seat. "Yeah um... take the long way." He said softly, looking down at the very noticeable growth in his pants. He couldn't walk into the house like that, not on the chance that his brother had woken up. Refusing to look over again, he drummed his fingers gently on the side of his seat. He may have been pushing for this to happen, but he wasn't quite expecting the chance of MTT being into it. Swallowing firmly, Sans looked straight ahead as he waited to get this night over with. With his cheeks still flushed and his body still far too warm, he rolled down the window just enough to hang his head out of it. The brisk air felt nice, and he needed to calm down anyways.

As soon as Sans had said the words, Mettaton started up the car and shifted it back onto the road so that they could start the way home. The slippery metal of the steering wheel was a bit hard for him to grip on from how much his palms were now sweating, and in an attempt to calm himself and dry them he took turns rubbing off the sweat to his jeans. He bit his lip as part of him just wanted to rub his hands closer to his own crotch to relieve the feeling there instead of fighting it the old fashioned way of ignoring it. His hands met a state they were fine to drive and he picked up the speed, completely centered on the road and trying to let his thoughts be left in the dust behind his cars twin bullet tail lights. He just hoped poor Papyrus was asleep still not to notice either of them were gone. The boy needed his sleep, Metta thought endearingly as he rested back in the seat. The thought of Papyrus, just contently fast asleep as he had left him made him feel calmer already. Heck, maybe some of his own lip gloss left a little mark. A small smile graced Mettas lips as he kept driving before his eyes widened and he looked at Sans. "Sans, wipe your lips." He all but demanded. If even one little trace of him was on Sans, he felt he'd all but die if Papyrus saw.

Sans was so focused on the road ahead of them that he jumped slightly when Mettaton spoke. Wipe his lips? Blinking, he pulled down the visor and flipped open the lid, seeing a shimmer on his lips that wasn't there before. Despite himself, the short man smirked. "Lip gloss, really MTT?" He asked with a breathless laugh, wiping his lips across the sleeve of his hoodie. The pressure of his own arm against his still sensitive flesh nearly made him quiver, his body begging for release after all that heat.

Putting the visor back in place, the man glanced at the dark houses as they neared their building. When he glanced at their apartment, he startled when he saw a light was on. Shit. Shit shit shit. His hand flew over to Metta's closer thigh without thinking, squeezing it tightly. "Look." He growled, a warning as he tipped his nose towards the shuttered window. If Paps was up... Peeking down at his own pants he saw that he wasn't quite calm enough to go inside yet, but his brother probably heard them pull up. Fuck. What were they going to do now? In alarm he looked at Metta's gray gaze, his own wide in shock. He needed a cold shower, but there was no way of squeezing passed his brother at this point. Letting out a gentle groan he pulled back and flopped against the seat, watching to see if the shutters would move.

Sans took a deep breath, trying to think of something to get himself back to normal. It was hard though, the lingering lust scent around him not helping in the least. While his window was still down, the crisp night air wasn't enough to cool his bones. One bone in particular. Daring to look around, he could climb out the fire exit in the back and let himself into his room, but if he was caught sneaking in... He was damned either way, the thought of hiding and being sneaky only managed to excite him more. He hoped that the ex-robot had some ideas because he was running dry.

Mettaton bit his lip at feeling Sans grab his thigh and squeeze it, giving him a sharp look and erasing the relaxed state he was in previously. Rigid as a rock, Mettaton turned into the parking lot and took a nearby spot to their apartment. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, there was no denying he couldn't get away with this, Papyrus was awake, it was just a matter of how they could proceed. "Can you use your teleportation?" The former robot asked the former skeleton sat beside him, looking over at him again to make sure he didn't spot anything else on him that could get him caught. All there really was left, from what Mettaton could tell, was the tent he was sporting in his pants. Metta looked back at Sans' face to make sure he wasn't staring for too long, his own face flushing a bit at knowing he had left this effect on him.

His heart beat in his chest slightly at the sharp look Metta gave him, feeling his eyes on his very prominent boner. It took him awhile to find his words, he couldn't choke out anything until his gray gaze met his bi-coloured one. "I could, or..." he whispered, leaning a little bit closer. It was intoxicating to see just how much of an effect he had on this human, so much more evident now that they were human. "Or we could find a quiet spot and just get this over with." There was a dangerous note to his tone, daring the man to keep this going. He could easily just teleport into the bathroom of their house and hop right into the shower, telling Paps that he didn't want to wake him up. The poor boy was too gullible to think he would be lying. But where was the fun in that? His eyes roamed heavily over the others form, lingering on the fact that he was still very much aroused. It would get rid of this for both of them, and MTT had to know that too.

Metta stared into Sans face, studying it as if trying to find out if he had really meant it or not. Was he honestly trying to get them in trouble at this point? "Papyrus is already awake, I don't know if that would be a wise idea." He spoke in a moment of clarity, watching Sans look over his body and taking in the same results that MTT had previously seen from Sans. As much as he was already terrified of getting caught and breaking Papyrus' heart, he truly couldn't help but feel more aroused just thinking about getting this done and over with, without Sans simply teleporting or Mettaton having to drive the way home and sort his issue himself. He looked away from Sans and shut his eyes as he weighed it. "You should just teleport. This should never have happened anyways. Papyrus would be devastated." Mettaton spoke softly, trying to keep his tone more even. "I don't know if you were just joking all this time or if this was something you wanted, but I don't want to hurt him." He said as he opened his eyes to look back at Sans again, his own words calming himself a little as well.

They did nothing to calm the shorter man. There was a new hunger in his eyes, the idea of getting caught by anyone adding more danger to this whole element. Metta's voice may be under control, but he needed to tell the rest of his body. An impish smile crossed his lips as he wiggled closer still, snapping his fingers to lock the car doors. He could honestly leave at any point and time, but that didn't mean that Sans wasn't going to at least try to get what he wanted. While the honest and true thought of breaking his brothers heart made him hesitate, but the pressure down under was enough to chase even that thought away.

Sans hovered an inch or so away from Metta's face, his palms resting on the center console while he kicked his knees up onto the seat. "You know as well as I do the fastest route to calm us both down. In fact it's the most bone-ficial way to see us both out of this." MTT could take that as a boner joke or a literal bone pun, he didn't care either way. Leaning his weight onto his left side, Sans snaked his right hand to Mettaton's belly. Gingerly he flicked up his shirt only an inch, tracing small circles on his skin, just by the hem of his pants. His brown and blue gaze never left his, tongue running slowly across his own lips. There was no denying they both wanted the same thing, but MTT would need a little more convincing.

Mettaton watched as Sans drew closer, and caught the sheer hunger in his eyes, which made him feel even more like he was just under his power. He glanced back as he heard the cars door locks shut them in place and when he turned back, he found he was practically just an inch away from Sans. He looked down as Sans began to trace against his stomach, inhaling sharply the first time his hand was closest to the hem of his pants. He looked back at Sans, his gaze almost like a reflection of how he felt. "We should not." He spoke, trying to stay clear despite the excitement that was pooling under Sans touch. He would have never thought he could leave him feeling this way, but even if Mettaton didn't want to break Papyrus' heart, there was the nagging thought that Papyrus wouldn't be his first if Sans did something with him on a whim that didn't even mean anything... and he couldn't let that happen. MTT brought his hand to Sans and held it still so he wouldn't trace on his skin anymore, all the while holding his gaze, his silver eyes showing how desperately he wanted this to be, but not under the circumstances.

"Doesn't mean we can't." He whispered, his hand now trapped under the firm grip of Metta. Humming, he wiggled just a touch closer as he exhaled softly, his breath tickling the other's face. He could see the desperation, but under that was that damn lingering hesitation. Sans paused, it wasn't like he was going to force himself on him, that wouldn't be fair. But with a soft glow to his blue eye, he easily pulled off MTT's hand without actually touching it. Now free to move he quickly and all too eagerly traced the shape of his bulging cock through his pants. He groaned in longing, keeping his eyes locked. If he really wanted Sans to go, he only had to tell him to stop. As hungry as he was to taste him, he wasn't a monster... anymore. With his heart racing in his chest he touched his forehead against Metta's gaze trailing down to those shimmering lips of his. Just one word, that was all it would take.

Mettaton restrained from making any noises all this time, studying Sans' eyes as the man moved just a little closer. His eyes widened when he watched Sans' eye glow subtly and felt his hand be moved away from his magic. He was about to tell him to stop but was caught off guard when he let out a soft moan, a result of feeling the hand he once held in place now tracing his erection through his pants. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Sans, his silver pools of irises begging for more. His breath came sharp and uneven, and his heart was racing faster than it had before. There was no denying this was so close to what he wanted, but... He moved his hand to Sans' neck as if drawing him closer, but trailed his hand down to the center of his chest before pushing him away. "Stop. Please, Sans. Not like this." He spoke, his voice practically a moan, but he had to get the point across even if he couldn't get to do so in a steady voice.

It was hard to stop with the sounds he had heard, making him want to move on. His hand came up to his neck, making a shudder pass down his spine. But with the firm push on his chest he paused with a hum, raking his fingers across his junk before withdrawing his hand. Studying the man for a moment longer, he closed the gap between them and roughly pressed his lips against MTT's, crushing them together with force. It only lasted a moment before he chuckled, teleporting out of the car and into his apartment. He looked at himself in the mirror, his cheeks flushed and a more than noticeable boner sticking out. Groaning, he flicked on the shower without moving, twisting his hand as if he was turning the knob.

"SANS? Is that you?" Came Paps call, making him open the door to peek out.

"Yeah bro, just went for a walk and I'm going to shower. Sorry if I woke you." Smiling in his usual fashion, he clicked the door shut and hopped into the shower.

Mettaton, after Sans had left him in such a wrecked state by raking across his junk and jumping him with such a strong kiss, was left sitting in his parked car for another moment, realizing he had the moment as Sans had just left and vanished into thin air. He checked his reflection of his face in the rear view mirror and saw how absolutely wrought with lust he was, and part of it really scared him. Despite how out there he was, he had kept clean as a whistle in all reality despite resolving things himself occasionally. Hell, his robot bodies never even had any sort of sexual organs in them at all. And so, the man staring back at him in the mirror was almost one he didn't even recognize aside from the fact he was human. He looked away and ran his hands through his hair to try to tame it a little more before scratching his head. What the hell was he going to do? He loved Papyrus with all of his heart and he could never hurt him. He wanted him to be his first and nothing would come between that. But Sans... until tonight he had never even given Sans more than a side glance as far as this. He always had Papyrus and his own life to live, he had never known Sans had ever felt this way. Up until he had met Papyrus, he was too self absorbed to care much about anyone else in his life, other than a very few handful of individuals. And even then romance was more of an idea, a fantasy, never something really obtainable or... in this case, physical. It felt so very surreal. His heart longed for Papyrus but Sans has his body begging for something else. Watching the bedroom light from where his car was parked, Mettaton sighed then turned on the car so he could ride off towards his mansion. He just hoped this didn't give Sans any other ideas. It was hard enough as it was tonight, and he still needed to take care of the tent in his pants Sans left him with.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a reasonable amount of time passing since the incident with Mettaton and Sans, and since then Metta has completely opened up for business in his studio, having held a few performances and live audience shows already. This night in particular he is holding another live audience show of sorts, as scheduled, and as always has invited Papyrus along to watch. He did spot Sans along with him, but since the time has past since their first intense encounter, things have significantly calmed down and the former robot thought it was a thing of the past. There were about 10 minutes left to the show, and Mettaton was just about to wrap it all up and then return to his dressing room to change, assuming to go out to dinner with Papyrus (and Sans most likely as he is here and it would be rude not to invite him). Things had been going very steady with Papyrus and MTT had felt that possibly tonight, he could make another move with him. He has been trying to be patient and take it as slow as he could with Papyrus as he didn't want to jump him into something he didn't want, but he felt that maybe Papy was ready. It will be awkward asking Sans to kindly fuck off for the night and explain that he wanted Papyrus to spend the night with him at his mansion on a grand tour of it, but he had already let Sans know, who was surprisingly perfectly okay with the ordeal. Mettaton had showed Paps to a few rooms prior to this night, but not a "grand tour" so to speak. Papyrus was as oblivious as ever and did not know of being on a grand tour tonight, though. Mettaton could only imagine the look of utter joy spread across his face at the idea. Mettaton cut to a commercial break, the last one for the night, and began to set up for the next cut back to finish the show.

Truthfully, he had hardly stopped thinking about that night. But he had to keep it cool, not that it was hard to keep it away from his poor, oblivious brother. He glanced up at the angular man now, that typical Sans grin on his face. Nudging his shoulder against him, Paps looked down just long enough to clap him on the back before looking back at the stage set in front of them. It was easy to keep his desire down, but the more the night went on the harder it was to get Mettaton out of his head. With a sigh he stood up, excusing himself and saying he needed to take a leak. Papyrus hardly looked away as the shorter man scooted out of the seats, winding his way down the halls to seek out a quiet alcove. Papy had been kind enough to show Sans where MTT's dressing room was, and with a quick peek at his watch he knew the show was nearly done. Grinning, he closed his eyes and teleported into the star's dressing room, taking a seat on a chair facing the door. There was no security, at least inside the room. He hoped that he had been hidden enough from view that no one would notice a short man randomly disappearing without a trace. With his normal grin plastered on his face and the all too familiar burning lust, he waited for the ex-robot to make his entrance before he entered him. Not really, but they would see where this would go. He had been fine and well with Metta and Papy's little plans on the outside, but Metta should know better to think that he would be so accepting. Twining his fingers, Sans rested them on his neck and leaned back. Ah, waiting. At least he was able to sit.

The show came back from the brief break and ran some closing remarks and results before cutting to the credits and starting to clean up once more. When the show cut completely he gave a final bow and wave to the audience before sneaking a wink at Papyrus on his way behind the scenes. He didn't notice if Sans was there but he didn't pay much mind to it, completely oblivious to the trap he was walking into. He made his way backstage and toward his dressing room, thanking his crew as he passed them. He got to his dressing room and opened the door with a sigh, stepping in and closing the door behind him. The room was dark and he tugged at his collar and began to unbutton the top of his shirt, about to remove it as he lazily flicked on the light switch with his elbow. He all but froze when he saw the figure in that was with him in the room, his eyes going wide. "Sans? What are you doing in here?" He asked, keeping his voice quiet and quickly fixing his shirt back into place.

Sans eyed him with that classic trademark smile, tsking his tongue as his blue eye faintly glowed. Flicking both index fingers outward, he pinned Metta's hands to the door and held them there. Locking him in place with his magic, he hungrily looked the man up and down. "Finishing what I should have done in the car." He whispered back, his voice already gruff with need. He hadn't felt the same since that night, hadn't been able to feel completely satisfied. The shorter man hopped off the chair and slowly walked towards him, his steps slow and leisurely. When he was close enough to Mettaton he popped open that first button again, careful not to ruin the man's most likely expensive clothes. Sans shrugged off his hoodie, leaving him in a skin tight black t-shirt. With a growl he pretty much pounced on Metta, nipping hard at the nape of the man's neck. Pushing himself flush with him he worked his hips slowly against him, not wasting any time. Leaving a trail of hot bites down his throat, Sans let out a gruff groan. He needed this, needed to show MTT what he could have with him.

Metta tried to struggle against the invisible force Sans placed against his hands to the door but it was no use. Yet again something he had not known Sans was capable of doing. He should really stop underestimating this man, he thought as he watched Sans come closer, trying to press himself as flat to the door and away from him as he could, even if he truly didn't protest. Mettaton watched as his button popped open again then back to watch Sans remove his hoodie. The ex-robots hair stood on end as he saw Sans for what probably was the first time without his hoodie. "Sans, what happened in the car shouldn't have happ-" Metta began to say but was cut off with a soft but deep moan at the feeling of Sans' forceful nip. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to save him from releasing any other telling sounds that he most certainly was into this. Why did he have to choose now to finish this? He was already trying to keep so good to get it on with Papyrus, why today? Why right now before Papyrus would probably be searching for them? The panic of being found out and ruining his relationship with Papy and the sheer lust and want that held him stationary under Sans' grinding practically was driving him mad. "Damn you." He whispered hotly as he tilted his head back and pressed his body forward into Sans, taken by the heat of the moment.

He chuckled against Metta's skin at his words, his breathing nearly raspy as Sans teased him. As much as he wanted to feel Mettaton's hands all over him, he was too afraid that he would push him away again. The rejection of last time stung more than he had let on, and this time there would be no get away - at least not for the man he had pinned to the door. Shuffling closer, he used his left leg to drive apart Metta's, all too eagerly pressing up against him. His erection was all too apparent as he made his way down to his collar bone, swapping out the bites for tender kisses. After he made it across his chest, he took his hands and slipped them under Mettaton's button up. Moaning softly against his flesh he splayed his fingers across the other man's belly, the tips of them digging in ever so slightly. Pulling back for a moment to pant, he met his steely gaze with his own blue and brown one. His eyes were still glowing, but in a moment of weakness he eased off the pressure on his hands. He needed to feel him moving against him more, wanted to feel his hands tangled in his hair. His knees felt weak at the thought, but a look of warning told MTT that he could easily pin him again.

Metta let out a series of soft breathy moans as Sans ran his mouth down his neck in nips and kisses, and hands under his shirt across his stomach. He shut his eyes during that entire time, only opening them once Sans had paused. He stared back into his mismatched eyes, his own reading an intangible lust and burning desire for it not to stop, and he wanted desperately to latch back onto him. He felt the pressure relieve off his hands and clenched them into fists to test it. God, if only he could return the favor... the look in Sans eyes was an unmistakable warning, certainly, but he could damn well try. Switching positions completely, MTT broke free of Sans magic and turned them around so he was now the one pressed to the door with Metta pressing his hands above his head in one hand and bringing his other hand up to stroke Sans' cheek. "Papyrus is waiting for us." He spoke, a soft smile on his lips as if he was the one in control now. He pressed flush against Sans and leant in to whisper in his ear, now gently rubbing his painfully obvious erection against Sans' thigh. "Let's finish this later. Please. I am a man of my word." He breathed hotly into his ear before gently biting his lobe as he went to pull away.

He wasn't expecting the switch, but suddenly the cold door was at his back. He let out an oof sound as he collided, looking up at the taller man. Leaning into his touch, his eyes closed as he softly touched his cheek. A groan followed his words, a mix of irritation and lust. Snuggling up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning down to pinch the skin of his hip between his teeth, visible where he had bunched up his shirt. The nibble at his ear sent shocks down his spine, and he looked up to meet that metallic gaze of Mettaton's. He nodded, that same old smile on his face as he eyed his far too obvious boner. "Fine. Have fun calming down." Sans cooed, rising up to place a quick peck on his cheek. Later, he could do later. Without another word he slithered out of Meet as grip, grabbing his hoodie and placing it back on before looking around. He couldn't just walk out, not on the chance that Papy was there. So with a wink he teleported, this time into the bathrooms where he knew there would be no cameras. With everyone making their way out of the studio, he couldn't risk being spotted. Sans was lucky enough to land in an unused stall, slipping out of the door completely unnoticed.

It didn't take long to find Papyrus, he was easily the tallest man around. "Hey sorry, I had a hell of a time getting in." He said as he neared, smirking at his own terrible pun. His brother looked worried though, which made the shorter man frown. The crowd was nearly gone so it wasn't hard to talk in private, but with Paps' tone it was hard not to be noticed.

"MTT is taking so long! I'm worried!"

"I bet he's just under pressure." Sans said, once again slipping in a joke in that went right over his head. "We can just wait here." His taller brother nodded, seeming relaxed by his words. He was impressed at himself though, he had quickly splashed some cold water on his face before coming out but his pants were still pretty tight. Putting his hands in his hoodie pockets, he made sure to hide the evidence of his little encounter.

Mettaton sighed once he was left alone in his own predicament. Now to get dressed quick and manage to find some clothes that he had here that could manage to hide the fact he had a raging boner. Why the hell did he have such a large collection of tight form fitting pants? Oh that's right, he looked good with them. Ugh. He found the most convincing pants he could and tried them on instead. They didn't hide it necessarily but it could be convincing to just have it seem like it isn't a boner, just the pants themselves. Yes that should be fine, he thought as he checked himself in the mirror. Damn, Sans sure did leave a mark, MTT thought as he felt along where Sans had just been biting him. To help cover it up, he brushed his hair over it a little to keep it hidden. He slipped out of his shirt because it was thoroughly mutilated and found another shirt that he could easily just slip on without the annoyance of buttons. He did one last check in his mirror before he stepped out of the room and headed on down to greet Papyrus and Sans where they were patiently waiting. Metta went right up to Papyrus and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, even though the hug was slightly strained to keep him from feeling any traces of what was going on downstairs. "I am so glad you could make it, my love. How did you enjoy it?" He asked, Papyrus as he pulled back, practically disregarding Sans altogether.

It was hard to not notice the well dressed man as he made his way towards them, as Sans stood at his brother's side. With his hands in his pockets he just grinned, watching out of the corner of his eye as MTT hugged him and gave him a gentle kiss. From here he could see the blush on Papy's face, it was hard not to roll his eyes.

Papyrus smiled at Metta, still amazed that he was with the man he had idolized for so long. And a human too! With a flushed face he beamed at the other man, running a hand through his hair. "So good! I liked the lights and action!" He said in his too loud voice. Oblivious to anything else going on, he looked over at Sans who was grinning as always, then back to Mettaton.

"I am so glad you did. I tried to make it extra special knowing you were in the crowd." Mettaton beamed as he rocked on his heels slightly. "Now I am not sure about either you or your brother but I am famished. Are we still good to go to dinner, sweetness?" Mettaton asked his boyfriend in his diabetes inducing voice, grinning at the sight of Papyrus blushing. He gave a quick glance at Sans to hear if he had anything to say or see if he was going to object in anyway, but only saw him standing there with his usual grin. What an odd poker face this guy had, it was unsettling.

"Food?! I love food!" Boomed Papy, quickly turning on his heels to head for the door.

As he did, Sans looked up at the man, more of a smirk taking over his usual smile. "Dinner, eh?" He asked casually before turning around, backing up a step to quickly reach over and skim his fingers over the still apparent boner, trying to hide in Metta's pants. Chuckling without turning around, he set off after his bro with his hands returning to his pockets. Yeah, he could do this. A few teases here and there. It made him feel more alive than he ever had, including getting his new human body. Catching up to Paps, he grinned up at his brother as he stood there eagerly. Already he could see how this was going to be, how easily it felt hiding his secret from him. He didn't really like it, but his... relations were just purely physical at this point. He didn't really long for any of that vanilla bullshit, what he wanted was to finally get this damn monkey off his back.

Mettaton practically froze up as he felt Sans skim across his boner and clenched his teeth to control himself. He glared at Sans from where he stood before following a moment after, his expression softening completely when he saw Papyrus. He fished his keys out of his pocket and closed up the doors to the studio, knowing other crew were in there but they had other exits they could use to lock up when they were done. He then unlocked his car and took Papyrus' hand in his as he walked towards it. Knowing Sans was still behind them, Metta leaned his head against Papyrus' shoulder and moved his hand which was not being held to rest on his arm as they walked. If Sans was going to make it this difficult, he'd rub it in his face that he didn't belong to him.

He fell into place behind them, glaring daggers at the back of Metta's head as the man settled on his brother's shoulder. Well then, is this how it was going to be? With a smirk Sans lifted one of his hands, pulling on an invisible string to pull MTT's pants flush against his boner, making it more noticeable. Paps was oblivious, too caught up in the man's touch to even notice. But that's not why he did it. He was the one in power here, not the other way around. If he had to undo his pants and flop out that big ol' dick of his he would. Chuckling at the thought, he winked as his brother peeked at him with a flushed face. Oh Paps. The innocence in his brother's gaze made him bite his lip, he wasn't doing this to hurt him. A sick feeling twisted in his gut, but he kept his gaze focused on the once robot. He would not lose at his own game.

Mettaton gave Papyrus' arm a gentle squeeze as he felt his pants conforming more to his boner. Were they just shifting more or was it getting larger? Was this the work of Sans? He couldn't tell but damn how could he hide this. He let go of Papyrus as they got to the car and gave him a quick kiss before heading over to get in the driver's seat, trying desperately to act like nothing was going on so it wouldn't bring attention to how he was really feeling in his pants. Part of him just wished that Papyrus had left Sans behind today, then he wouldn't be in this predicament and forced to hide something so painfully obvious. Thank god his boyfriend was still pure in some sense, even if MTT wanted to change that tonight. He started the car and waited for the skelebros to hop in with him, trying to remember the way to the restaurant that Metta had made reservations for.

Papy, completely a mess from the touch of his boyfriend, was nearly giddy as he slid into the front seat. Having to duck down pretty far, he buckled in and noticed that Sans was lingering outside of the car. He squinted as he noticed that his blue eye was slightly glowing, which it only did when he used his powers. Peeking over at MTT, he looked back at Sans who just winked, looking completely normal. Oh! Maybe he just imagined it then... "Where are we going to eat? I hope it's good food!" He said with a booming laugh, slapping his hand on his leg as if it was the funniest thing he had ever said. Of course it would be good food, it always was when Metta picked the place to eat.

He noticed Paps look at him, and with an inner groan, he let go of his 'string' on Metta's pants. Winking at his brother, he opened the back door and slid in with ease, sitting behind the taller man. Leaning his head against the rest behind him, he glanced between the two of them with that typical smile on his face, teeth and all. Stretching out his arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and twisted a single finger into his hair, using his magic to gently tug down Mettaton's zipper ever so slightly. Just another mention of his power. Opening his brown eye, he looked directly into the rearview mirror to meet his steely gaze if he tried to peek at him. "Yeah, good food sounds good. I'm hungry." There was a tone to his voice that implied just what kind of hunger he had, going right over his brother's head as he turned around to smile at him.

"We are heading to a nice little Italian restaurant, all authentic cuisine. It's not quite as good as your cooking Papyrus but I thought you might enjoy it." Mettaton spoke as he gave his boyfriend a glance and a wink. He was quite aware that Sans had pulled down his zipper slightly now, and he wasn't about to bat an eyelash in reaction to it. He gave a glance at Sans in the rear view mirror to shoot him a warning, but otherwise did nothing else. No way he was going to give the smaller ex-skeleton the satisfaction. He told him to wait. He promised him later and he would honor his promise. Sans didn't have to be so impatient. Metta backed out of the parking space and began to drive the car on their way to the restaurant. The sun was just beginning to set on the horizon and cast long shadows within the car with the light coming from the driver's side. Hopefully these shadows would hide his wardrobe malfunction, he prayed. He could always ask Papyrus and Sans to wait for him at the door of the restaurant while he "looked for something in the car" aka resituated his junk and rezipped his pants. Sounded like a good plan.

"SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus shouted, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat. His excitement only grew as he patted Metta's hand on the steering wheel, beaming at him with a large toothy smile. Oh how well this man knew him, and now he could hardly wait to get there. Of course he had no idea what was going on, nor would he ever think to glance in that... area. He was just a happy-go-lucky type of guy that blushed from a hug.

Sans on the other hand... well that was another story. He kept his blue eye closed as he caught the glare, deciding to be a nice guy and zipping up MTT's pants. After all, he was in a good mood. His brother was happy about pasta and he was picking up on that too. He finally opened his blue eye when the glow stopped, turning his gaze to the skyline.

Mettaton smiled as he kept driving, extremely glad he could put Papyrus in such a good mood. "There simply is nothing better, darling." He said sweetly to him, in a slightly better mood himself now that he felt his zipper "magically" pull back up. Sans probably wished up by now. At least he could hope so. It really was quite annoying to deal with these conflicted feelings, and surely it was Sans trying to make a point, but there was a time and a place for this shit. As soon as tonight is over, if all goes to plan, he wouldn't care about getting it on with Sans in secret. But Papyrus had to be his first, simply had to. There was no other way to go. Part of him just hoped Sans didn't think he was going there with his brother. But the way Sans was right now made him think the shortest of the three knew exactly what Metta had planned for tonight with Papyrus.

The car came to a stop before the restaurant and a valet member came forward to take and park the car. As he got out, the member noticed it was in fact Mettaton and appeared to be a bit nervous. 'My, reminds me of someone else who worked under me,' MTT thought as he gave him a smile. He set the keys in the valet members hand and said with a sweet voice and face, "If you so much as get one scratch on her, it will be the end of your career." Before going to take Papyrus' hand and head inside as if it were just a natural exchange. Mettaton wasn't going to play any games, he was already feeling the strain of holding a boner for this damn long.

Sans slipped out of the car and winked at the nervous valet, patting the poor chap on the shoulder. He was tempted to tell him he would pay for a scratch, but he knew just how precious this car was to Metta. He wasn't that mean, so he left it be and fell into place once more behind his brother and a man he was ready to devour. Clearing his throat, he shifted his hands out of his pockets to place them behind his back, feeling like a very short bodyguard for the two. Of course everyone's attention was on the big star in front of him, people stopping to stare at the hand that was wrapped around his brothers. It made him feel a small flare of jealousy, but he quickly suppressed it with a hard swallow. As much as he wanted eyes on him, it was also a lot easier to observe everyone when their attention was elsewhere. Paps was drinking it in, thinking of course that it was all for him. And in a way... it really was. With a sigh, Sans paused. Did he even want to go in here? But before he could make a decision, Papy turned around and gave him that big goofy grin, making his own smile turn more adoring. Of course he could, anything for that big doofus.

Mettaton led Papyrus in and soon they were lead to their table and seated with extremely fast service. Hell, before he could have even sat in his seat the waiter was present with a pad and pen in hand, awaiting their order from the menus that graced the table. The table they sat at was round and so naturally Mettaton found himself sitting between the two brothers. He situated himself and sighed in relief that now his junk was hidden underneath the cover of the table and the tablecloth. Maybe now it can calm down some while he mulled over what to eat. He glanced at both Sans and Papyrus with a smile "Order whatever you like, just be sure you will eat it. It'd be a shame to have such wonderful food go to waste." He commented before winking at the waiter. He turned to Papyrus and his smile grew wider "It's silly of me to ask as I already know the answer, but what would you like?" The former robot asked, moving to try crossing his legs under the table to conceal his erection even better. It did feel extremely uncomfortable and the chafe of the fabric against his crotch didn't really help.

"SPA-!" Paps started, but Sans lightly kicked him under the table with a wink of his blue eye. Inside voice, right. He... wasn't so good at that. Instead he picked up the menu and pointed at it with an elegant finger, a dazzling smile offered to the one who was taking their order. He could eat pasta until he died. Usually he cooked it himself, but it was always nice to sit and relax. Handing the menu off, his hand fell back to the table and lightly brushed over Metta's, another blush colouring his cheeks. He nearly felt giddy, watching as Sans ordered something that wasn't spaghetti. He narrowed his eyes slightly, but as his brother laughed he relaxed. It wasn't like it was his spaghetti, Sans wouldn't dare turn that down.

The shorter man handing off his menu as well, picking some sort of chicken dish. He was distracted, nostrils flaring at the overwhelming amount of scents around him. Honestly he just wanted to get out of here. Eying Mettaton out of the corner of his eye, he rose his left leg to tease his foot up the length of the man's leg. He looked straight ahead at Papy, asking him about the newest puzzle that he had bought for him. It was hard with how tight money was, but he liked to spoil him nonetheless. Only teasing MTT's leg a few times, he linked his fingers and rested it over his still-there boner, more easily seen with his tight pants. Thank goodness for tablecloths.

Mettaton tried to look preoccupied with his menu but he couldn't help but get even more turned on at feeling the teasing that Sans was doing. He went tense at first but calmed down enough to not give any other indication that he was liking it. Metta looked to Papyrus when he felt their hands touch, his heart fluttering within his chest with a more full sort of feeling than empty lust he felt for the other man sitting with them. When it was time for him to place his order, Metta chose to order spaghetti as well, knowing both that they made it good here and that it would make Papyrus happy. And right now, that was purely his only concern on his mind. All the thought of anything but his boner, and completely ignoring the attempts Sans made to keep him going, started to calm Mettaton down more and he found that while his boner wasn't gone completely, it had significantly felt more comfortable in his pants. Thank goodness.

Sans was too observant, realizing that MTT seemed to be calming down a lot. It didn't seem like a ruse, he could actually be losing that arousal. He nearly growled, coughing to cover the sound of it as he rose his hands to cover his mouth. He couldn't exactly use his magic, his damn eye still glowed when he did it. The man was glad that he had been able to keep his powers, without them he would feel so lost, but he could do without the glowing eyes. At least it was only one, only both when things got serious. Sighing, he picked up his water glass and swirled it around, the ice cubes clinking on the edges of the glass. Calmly he grit his teeth before that typical Sans look took over his face. He just needed to get rid of this damn weight between his legs.

Papy tugged at the tablecloth that rested on his legs, nervous as he glanced around them. He felt like everyone was looking at him and Metta, Sans looked the same as ever but he could feel the eyes on him. Clearing his throat he shuffled on his chair a bit, looking over to meet the silver eyes of his boyfriend. He felt calmer, but his heart pounded hard in his chest. A sheepish smile crossed his lips before it broke out to a full out grin when he ordered the spaghetti as well, those elegant fingers of his reaching out to carefully move a lock of Mettaton's hair out of his face. He adored this man, he really did. Everything was still so new to him, he felt awkward in this body and with people just... staring. And it wasn't even because he was big and famous either! But why wasn't he? He was pretty cool. "Thank you!" Papyrus bellowed, ducking his head down when Sans gently looked up to glance his way. Right, quiet. He could do that. "This is nice." He whispered - at least to him, sounding like a normal voice to everyone else.

Mettaton had literally no cares for the amount of eyes in him, he was used to his fame by now and this was normal. Sometimes he didn't prefer it, but he couldn't help but feel special because of it, and it led him to almost feel at home among the crowd if others recognized him and admired him from afar. Right now, however, he could tell it was making his boyfriend quite nervous at the same time, to which he wished they were somewhere a little more... private. But there was enough time for that later. Oh how he wished he could tell Papyrus now what the plan was for later, that he'd be allowing him to sleep over, but he knew the poor guy would outburst in his joy so he settled for telling him after they were free of the gazes staring them down in the restaurant. He looked away from Papyrus to notice that the waiter was returning with their food already. "That is incredibly fast service. See? I knew this place would be nice for tonight." He said as he gave Papyrus' hand a quick squeeze then took his glass and drank some of the water he had already at the table. Now if the former skeleton sitting on the other side of him can remain chilled for a little while instead of trying to jump his bones immediately, tonight still might go without any other hiccups.

Except that Sans didn't work that way. He was steadily getting more and more hungry, and the food in front of him wasn't something that he wanted. Letting out a moan under his breath he wiggled slightly in his chair, still sporting a semi. Slowly picking his way through his food, he watched as his brother practically inhaled his plate. Goodness. Resting his hand under the table he twisted it slightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he gently rubbed the tablecloth against MTT's junk. Oops. Darn breeze. Quickly popping his eyes open he smiled at his bro, offering him the rest of his chicken thigh when he couldn't finish it. Even in a human body Paps was slim, but his stomach was endless.

The three finished their food, well, Mettaton ate his food and Papyrus had his food as well as Sans' uneaten portions left, and soon they were exiting the restaurant after Metta had paid the bill. Due to Sans incapability to keep his hands or lack thereof off of the ex robot, Metta was sporting a little bit of a hard on, but it still wasn't quite what it was before. The valet delivered his car to him, not a scratch on it and the poor fellow handed the car keys to MTT with shaking hands. To honor the trouble of dealing with the star, he slipped him a generous tip after taking the keys, to which the valet was extremely appreciative. Metta then got into the driver's side and waited until the brothers were in the car with him before setting off towards their apartment. "Now Papyrus, did you have a good evening?" Mettaton asked, a sweet smile on his face as he reached one hand over to give Papyrus' hand a soft squeeze, still keeping his eyes on the road. Finally he could break the news to Papy about his plans to steal him away for the night.

With both brothers settled into the car, Sans' grin faltered when Mettaton started to speak. Great. You know, he liked his brother just the way he was. Who knew what would happen when the used-to robot defiled that? Would he change? Would he lose that innocent nature that he loved so much about him? Flipping up the hood on his hoodie, he rested his arm on the door and peered out the window, trying to tune out the conversation at the front of the car, which was hard with his brothers attention-demanding voice.

Papyrus flushed when he squeezed his hand, beaming at the man as he asked him how the evening went. "I was with all my favorite people and had spaghetti. Without cleaning! How could it get better?!" He asked, tossing his head back as he let out a hearty laugh. Peering back at Sans, he noticed he was quiet but his brother could be moody at times. He passed it off for him being dragged around with the two of them, flipping back to tap his piano worthy hands on the dash. "Thank you again, Mettaton. It was lovely!" He leaned over, closer to the driver to rest his head on his shoulder for only a moment. He knew he had to focus on driving, and he didn't want to see how mad the ex robot could get if he ruined his car. He may not always pay attention, but he had picked up on a few hints on how much he loved his car.

Mettaton smiled and tilted his head just slightly to touch it against Papyrus' "Well, darling, it isn't over yet. I spoke to Sans about possibly giving you a grand tour of my mansion, and we agreed tonight I'd let you sleep over and I can show you all there is to see there." Mettaton spoke, absolutely no ill intent or any sort of heat to his voice, just the sweet adoration he felt for his boyfriend. He looked in the rear view and noticed Sans was acting a bit moody but it must only be because he was pissed. Pissed he isn't getting to MTT's pants just yet. But he narrowed his eyes slightly and kept driving. Soon enough, then all the bets were off and he'd give Sans exactly what he was practically throwing himself on him for. But he wanted to make this first time counted. Make it last. He didn't know when or where Sans would come for him (literally) but at least he could get this out of the way.

Papyrus' eyes grew wide as saucers as he tossed his head between both Metta and Sans, his brother turning around just enough to grin at his brother. He had said yes? He was staying the night! He could hop out of his chair right now he was so excited? "Sans, are you going to be fine by you-" he started, worry filling his voice as he fully turned to gaze at him.

"You'll have fun, Paps. I do just fine on my own, you know that." Flipping down to salute the two of them, he noticed that they were getting close to the apartment. With a wink he disappeared, not even waiting for the car to stop. Teleporting just at the curb, he gave one last wave before walking into the house. With how blue his damn balls were, it was going to be a long night.

Paps blinked when his brother was gone, turning back to look at his boyfriend. Was this really and truly coming over to stay the night? Did he need anything? What about his jammies?

Mettaton slowed down a little, having been prepared to drop him off the normal way but blinked when he saw Sans had completely disappeared. "I can't believe he has his magic still." Mettaton commented casually as if he hasn't already experienced the magic of his magic. He glanced at Papyrus and smiled "I am glad you are this excited. I'm going to show you all of the rooms and everything, dear. I know you have been to my place before but this is different. Our first sleepover." Mettaton said with a happy sigh as he began on the route towards his mansion. Now he wondered how he could proceed. Maybe they can start with a movie after the tour? He didn't quite know. But he'd find out sooner or later how this would play out.

He glanced over his shoulder as he mentioned his brothers magic, casually shrugging his shoulders. He had never known Sans without his magic, it was... kind of nice to still have it around. He didn't use it much, not wanting to draw too much attention to it, but perhaps he was just used to the transportation that it didn't even effect him. But when MTT started to explain what was going to happen he let out a happy sigh, leaning back against his seat with a smile on his face. It faltered quickly though, his mind going back to his sleeping wear. What was he going to sleep in? Nothing? Oh gosh, even the thought made him blush. "What about my jammies?" He whispered, a literal actual whisper. There was an obvious note embarrassment to his words, his long fingers linking together as he wrung his hands. He didn't want to sleep in his clothes!

Mettaton looked surprised for a moment before glancing at him and seeing how embarrassed he appeared at the thought of sleeping without anything on, or more likely, sleeping in his normal clothes. "Don't worry love. I can let you borrow some of mine." He said sweetly, truly smitten with how adorable his boyfriend was when he was all nervous. The words he just said hit him and he blushed a little at the thought of Papyrus squeezing into his clothes. Mettaton rolled down the windows a little to shake the feeling of heat that was hitting him over such a simple thing but damn. How the hell was he going to get anywhere? Part of him didn't want to corrupt this sweet man who was sitting beside him. What the hell was he going to do? He had to bone him before Sans ultimately fucked him up instead. "I do have a guest room for you as well, but my bed is quite large, I think we would both comfortably fit on it if you didn't wish to be alone. My mansion is quite large and I wouldn't want you to get lost on your own either, love." He mentioned, trying to be gentle and subtle in his tone as to not make him feel trapped. He was free to sleep wherever in his home and Metta didn't want to put him on the spot.

Fitting into his clothes? He looked down at himself and then over at Metta, by the looks of it it would be a tight fit but... "I can have Sans bring me some. " He offered. It would be really odd and not comfy to squeeze into anything. Plus he would hate to rip any of his fancy clothes. It wouldn't be any trouble for Sans to blip over anyways! But then he went on to say that they could both sleep in his bed, for a moment he was confused. Where would Metta sleep then? Oh... OH. That might not be super comfortable either, it might be big but in the same bed? His whole body felt too hot as he pressed his cheek against the cool glass of the window. "I... I can sleep on my own." He nearly stuttered, looking down to study his hands. He felt all too hot at the thought of falling asleep beside his boyfriend.

"Okay, sweetheart. Let me know if you change your mind. We can call Sans once we are there and ask him to drop off your jammies." Metta said as he gave a small smile but on the inside he was worried. There was no way he could force Papyrus to do this. He simply wouldn't. He had to find another way. Maybe they could just get more accustomed to Papyrus sleeping over and then he might be more comfortable. He could somehow get lucky tonight but he didn't want to push it. Mettaton glanced at his boyfriend and saw how uncomfortable he looked with such questions, then looked back out over the road as he neared the mansion. Robot or not, he still felt like a monster. He drove his car up a long path leading to his mansion then into his garage that had a couple of other cars lined up alongside it and got out. Everything was automated for him, knowing exactly the car that was headed that way. He parked the car and turned the ignition off, giving a small sigh before looking at Papyrus again and smiling for him. They could still have a good time tonight, with or without the preparations he made.

Paps perked right back up when he said that was fine, acting like nothing had ever happened. Honestly the sexual reference went right over his head, he was just picturing laying next to that sweet face of his while he dreamt and it was too much. When they got into the garage he looked over at MTT when he sighed, leaning over the center console to peck him on the cheek, and ever so tenderly placed his forehead against his. "I'm so lucky to have you." He said, his face all sorts of colours as he opened his door and hopped out. He wanted to make sure he got his jam-jams, but his eyes grew wide when he saw all the cars in the garage. Whistling he spun around, his arms opening up as he spun in a circle. This was all so amazing! And it was only the first stop! Pausing, he looked at Metta with a wide grin on his face. This was going to be an amazing night, he could feel it!

Mettatons heart skipped a beat at hearing Papy's words and he got out of the car to lean against it gently. He admired how happy this made his boyfriend, something he had taken pride in but took advantage of or didn't quite give much attention to was just the best thing in Papyrus' eyes. Nothing honestly made him happier. He came over to the taller man before him and took his hands in his before leading him backwards towards the door into the kitchen. "Let's give your brother a call, shall we?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen with him before letting go of his hands to get the phone. Not paying much mind, he sat on one of the counters as he began to dial the number from memory, knowing it by heart with the amount of times he has called for Papyrus. He pressed the phone to his ear in one hand as he waited to hear Sans pick up the phone on the other end. Then he leaned back on his other hand on the counter while he grew impatient, his fingers tapping.

Sans knew who was calling, it wouldn't be anyone else. Glancing at the phone, he dropped his hood and let it ring for a bit before finally picking it up. "So soon?" He teased in a low voice, chuckling as he inspected his nails. But he already knew why MTT was calling, eyeing the bag he had packed of his brothers pjs. He had had them specially made for Paps, just like that costume they had made Underground, but this one didn't have a cape. He suspected that this is just what he wanted.

Papyrus saw the tapping of his boyfriends fingers and scooted over to him, nuzzling into his neck to calm him. Taking a small breath he took in his smell, batting his lashes at him sweetly. All this touching was so new to him, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. It was just... new.

"Yes, Papy wanted his PJs so he could sleep comfortably. Would you be able to pop over here with them?" Mettaton asked sweetly, moving his hand up to rub Papyrus's back since he was close enough. My god he couldn't understand why his boyfriend had to be so freaking cute. It was enough to distract him from the tone he heard Sans use, which did send a shiver up his back but at least he didn't make it known to clue Papyrus in. He alternated between simply rubbing his back to tracing into it with his nails lightly and back again, wanting to observe if he enjoyed it or not as he held the phone to his ear and awaited a response from Sans, his silvery gaze locking on Papyrus'.

Papyrus nearly melted into him as his nails started to move gently against his skin, making his shiver slightly. He was surprised by his reaction but it did feel so nice. He was still getting used to all this... skin stuff, but feelings like this made up for it all. He kept his gaze locked with MTT's, his smile faltering slightly as his eyes fell half lidded. It was so simple but enough to make him feel... something. He didn't know what it was but he didn't move away.

Sans looked up from his nails to the bag again, blowing out a short sigh. "Be there in a flash." He said, ending the call and walking over to the bag. Dangling it on one finger, he teleported himself to the front of Metta's house. Whistling lowly at the size, he walked up to the front door and tapped lightly. Putting one hand on his hip and extending the bag out, which still rested on one finger. He was lucky he was feeling gracious and actually using the door. Kicking up one leg behind the other, he leaned slightly as he waited.

Mettaton kept his little hand movements up against Papy's back as he heard back from Sans regarding the jammies. He kept close tabs on exactly how Papyrus was reacting, really enjoying the sight of him getting lost in his touch. Once Sans had hung up, Mettaton hung up his own phone and set it down before hearing a light tap on the door. Thank god it was quiet otherwise he wouldn't have heard it. "Hold on, love," Metta spoke as he gave Papyrus a gentle and chaste kiss before hopping off the counter and heading towards the front door, through the grand dining room and rather large living room area. He made it to the door and opened it wide enough to peek out and see Sans waiting with the duffel bag. "My that was fast. Thank you." He said, giving Sans a genuine smile that didn't hold any sort of sarcasm or bite to it like it normally would. He was in a good mood and wasn't about to let this encounter get him worked up (in one way or another).

Sans just laughed softly, letting his hand fall to his side. "I had it packed the moment I got into the house. You're lucky I had a sense to not to barge in on your little... moment." He said softly, taking in the tone of Metta's voice and the fact that he knew just what was going on tonight. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. But all hints of his grin dropped away as he leaned in, a warning in his gaze. "Hurt my brother and I will end you, got it?" He knew Mettaton's cared for him just as much as he did, but even Sans wasn't perfect. Papy was a gentle and delicate man, seeing him broken would crush him. He knew that what he had been doing with Metta was just as bad, no probably worse, than what MTT could do to him tonight. It seemed odd that he was now defending the very honour that he could dash in a moment, if Papy found out what he had been doing. But just like that he smiled again, raising a hand to lightly boop the ex robot on the nose. "I will be by to collect later." Was he teasing? Maybe. With a hearty chuckle he spun on his heels, raising his hand in a little wave as he hopped down the stairs, vanishing before he hit the ground.

* * *

 **A/N;** Oooo is this a promise or a threat? We will have to find out in the next chapter. Warning you now, there is no turning back after the next chapter and it will be diving into Sintown USA with no hopes of returning back unscathed.


End file.
